


every passing minute is a thought of you not in it

by Kittog



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, it's more like a mafia/hackers au but with terrible worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittog/pseuds/Kittog
Summary: For a while, it's them, as drained as one can be, the dogs barking excitedly, and the warm summer breeze whispering its route across their exposed skin.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	every passing minute is a thought of you not in it

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i had on my mind for the past few days. enjoy!
> 
> title from "bon iver" by mxmtoon

When Yugyeom finally finds Mark, slouched on the edge of a neglected bench, the sky is ablaze with the flames of the sun setting on its beloved horizon. Through the immense shade of the oak under which Mark has found his refuge, Yugyeom can catch a fluffy white spot held into his arms. Dalkyum is quick to notice it too, and runs towards Milo happily, who doesn't seem to be aware of his master's moodiness one bit as it barks back with excitement.

Mark is barely recognisable behind the large pair of shades that frame his angular face: one can only see so little of him when too far away. Even his attire is unusual—there's no trace of leather around him, and his clothes are loose and too large for his thin figure. Below his shorts, his calves are pale and bony—it's been a while since Mark last wandered in the sun. Mark looks like he did when Yugyeom first met him. Bored, tired, pale. Unbothered yet terribly gloomy.

Yugyeom is no one to judge, really. This is his first walk under the daylight in weeks. He's so used to the comforting darkness of his room, with nothing but his blinding screens to enlighten him, that he struggles to adjust his eyes to the view. His eyelids remain almost shut as he walks towards Mark, heavy and sensitive. He can't help but blame himself for picking such dark clothes—the sun's eternal warmth clings onto him as if it didn't belong anywhere else. There's nothing but sweat under the thin fabric of his tee.

When Yugyeom sits by Mark's side nonchalantly, without a greeting, Milo has already hopped off the bench, nicely distracted by Dalkyum's enthusiastic presence. He's not sure what his first words should be, but he reckons skipping formalities was for the best. Besides, Mark hasn't said a word either.

For a while, it's them, as drained as one can be, the dogs barking excitedly, and the warm summer breeze whispering its route across their exposed skin.

Mark speaks, eventually, his hoarse and low voice piercing the air like a sword made of the sharpest steel.

"I'm not getting in that car with you. You can tell Jinyoung and Jaebeom to go to hell, I'm not coming back."

"They're _worried_ , hyung."

"Yeah, well, _fuck 'em_."

Yugyeom doesn't know what to say. He was given a handful of instructions as he left their headquarters earlier today, by both Jinyoung and Jaebeom, each harsher and stricter than the other. But while Yugyeom is attached to orders, like a young kid is attached to his very own naive conceptions of the world, he can't bring himself to go through the established protocol. None of them can give up on Mark, especially not Yugyeom, who's felt so numb and empty ever since the summer unfolded itself before them.

"The funeral's next Sunday. Thought you might want to know," Yugyeom breathes, skin still flushed because of the raw attention of the inflamed star above them. Bitterness lingers on his tongue, the taste of each word stirring in his mouth.

Mark nods. Whatever. Yugyeom is not meant to tell anyone but he knows Jinyoung won't go. His words had been cruel. _We don't have time for such futilities. Move on, Gyeom-ah._

But Yugyeom can't move on. Not now, not yet. The pictures in his mind are so strong, so defined, he simply cannot brush them away. No matter how many times he closes his eyes or keeps them open, he sees the scene play on loop: a dark sport car tumbling harshly in Itaewon street. Yugyeom remembers because he saw everything on his computer, mouth gaped open, as he could have sworn he had seen that car before. Then, there was a phone call. And a second one.

And then it hit him.

His phone buzzed endlessly through the night as the tears ran down his face and burned his eyes.

The security footage has been shared hundreds of thousands of times since that night. You could find it anywhere: on National TV, on YouTube, on any popular blog and forum. It has been so over-analysed that anyone can give you a shortlist of details about the incident. Some have even come up with their own theories. Yugyeom doesn't want to hear any of it.

No made-up theory will bring Jackson back.

"Did they call in his parents yet?" Mark enquires after a while.

"Yeah, Jinyoung-hyung, he..." Yugyeom's voice breaks as he tries desperately to clear his throat. "He told the news to his mother."

Mark scoffs.

"I bet that didn't go well."

Yugyeom doesn't answer. He'd rather not think about the disastrous phonecall Jinyoung led yesterday. Though Jackson's mother wasn't on speaker, her words resonated harshly through the phone, reaching everyone's ears.

"I miss him so much y'know." There's a crack in Mark's voice as if it has been split open with the most abrasive tool. "It doesn't feel right that—that he's not here anymore."

Yugyeom nods. He knows.

The breach that Jackson has left behind isn't one any of them can heal that easily. As hours go by, it stretches itself further, tearing apart their world, their goals, and their dreams. It's become so unbearable, Yugyeom can't remember the last time he had a proper night of sleep—each of his night is filled with the same rotation of nightmares, dismantling him piece by piece, as a cheap doll made of plastic.

He hasn't heard of Bambam since the accident either. _He took some days off_ , Youngjae had muttered as his eyes drifted from Yugyeom. _He'll be back sooner or later._

"It's just—I hate them. I hate them all. Jackson deserved so much better, like, he deserved the whole word for fuck's sake." Mark takes off his shades as he stumbles upon his words. His eyes are circled and puffy, and the salt of his tears had scorched his angelic features. "Jinyoung and Jaebeom... they _knew_. They fucking knew something like this could happen and they didn't do shit."

"If I were you I wouldn't stay either," Mark continues. "You're still so young, Gyeomie. Look at _me_. Look at _us_. I dare you to tell me that's the life you want."

Yugyeom doesn't say a word. Instead, he looks through Mark's swollen eyes, gaze soft and light. _As long as I have you by my side, there's no reason for me to go away._ And it's true. If Mark is around, why would he go anywhere? Yugyeom has nowhere to go. He's a nobody, a loner, nothing but a silhouette easily forgotten. And Mark is just the same.

No one knows them. They're always hidden in the dark, slouched behind blue screens and immense keyboards. Their days are filled with explicit lines of code and an excessive amount of clicks. No one will ever care about them just as no one ever did. And so, they'll rely on each other. That was the sugar-coated lie they had offered Yugyeom when he was 19, freshly graduated from high school. He wouldn't have to worry about a thing anymore, he'd always have them by his side.

Yugyeom still wants to believe in it. He still wants to think he'll be by Mark's side forever, that as long as there's a sun to guide them, they'll have each other's back.

Mark shakes his head. _You're so fucking naive._

Yugyeom intertwines his fingers with Mark's in the most natural way he knows. Mark's hand is boiling against his palm, his knuckles are bruised, but it's okay because Yugyeom's touch is soft and gentle.

As long as they have each other, no one will ever be able to harm them again.

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely apologise for the lack of worldbuilding, it truly wasn't my main focus for this work. hope you enjoyed this nonetheless! don't hesitate to leave a comment/kudo!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kittog__) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/kittog)


End file.
